Puzzles
by L Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: Dos de ellos estaban muertos y el otro había dejado de existir el día en que murieron. Nada de eso importaba, ya nada importaba…Porque su deber era ser una pieza más. Como una pieza de sus puzzles…


**Puzzles**

_Era una triste y fría tarde de invierno. La gente iba y venía por las calles protegiéndose de la nieve que caía lentamente. Todo parecía estar tranquilo en el mundo y la sombra que Kira dejo sobre él había desaparecido. Hacia un año que Near había derrotado a Kira, tomando el lugar de L._

_En lo alto de un gran edificio, se encontraban las oficinas de la SPK. Near se encontraba dentro de una ellas. La oficina era amplia, sin ninguna ventana, rodeada de enormes pantallas que ocupaban toda la pared y que contenían miles de datos de los casos que resolvía. Near estaba acostado en el piso, rodeado de todos sus juguetes. Desde la muerte de Kira, todos los casos que resolvía le parecían muy sencillos, no importaba de qué se tratara, todos le parecían una vulgar pérdida de tiempo y los solucionaba en muy poco tiempo. Todo era muy distinto desde que Mello y L habían muerto…Near no mostraba el más mínimo interés por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera sus juguetes parecían alegrarlo, ya que los dejaba olvidados en el piso por horas, mientras se quedaba tirado en al suelo en absoluto silencio, con la mirada perdida. Muchas veces sus compañeros del SPK intentaron hacer que saliera y se divirtiera un poco, pero Near simplemente los ignoraba y se encerraba en su habitación. Entonces los demás solo suspiraban resignados y continuaban con su trabajo._

_De repente se escucharon cuatro campanadas en la oficina. En ese instante, como si fuera un ritual, Near se levanto del suelo y salió del lugar. Ninguno de los demás miembros del SPK que se encontraban ahí, volteo a verlo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Near se encerrará en su cuarto a esa hora y estuviera ahí durante un par de horas. Near camino lentamente hacia la soledad de su cuarto. Una vez que estuvo ahí, cerró la puerta con cuidado, poniéndole el seguro. No quería que nadie lo molestara. La habitación era pequeña, perfectamente ordenada, con una cama y una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes que contenían todos sus juguetes. A pesar de parecer el cuarto de un niño pequeño, tenía un aspecto algo melancólico. Near se dirigió a un pequeño armario y sacó una caja de él. Se sentó el piso y vacio el contenido de la caja sobre el suelo. Eran varias piezas de un puzzle. Automáticamente comenzó a armarlo, colocando pieza tras pieza en absoluto silencio, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Cada pieza era una parte de su vida, una vida que no existía o que nunca debió existir… Simples recuerdos que debía borrar de su mente, porque ahora era otra persona, era L. Y no podía tener su vida. Pero tampoco podía olvidarla, aunque ya ni siquiera supiera quién era en realidad…_

_Una pieza, un recuerdo… Así de simple._

_Recordaba cuando había llegado al Wammy's House, en una helada tarde de invierno, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, completamente en blanco... desde entonces solo vestía de blanco, porque el blanco era un color sin memoria, sin recuerdos, y a partir de ese momento el tenia que olvidar…_

_No podía olvidar todos los años que paso ahí, las discusiones con Mello. La lucha por ser el mejor, por ser el sucesor de L. Todos sus insultos… Sin embargo, Mello era el único que podía verlo realmente como una persona de verdad. Era el único que podía considerar como un rival. Para los demás era invisible, como si no existiera. Solo se acercaban a él, cuando necesitaban ayuda con sus tareas o no entendían alguna clase. Pero después se olvidaban de él y volvían a ignorarlo… Lo rechazaban por ser el mejor, por sobresalir. La gente siempre quiere aplastar a las personas que creen que son mejores… Por eso prefería estar solo, encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Si los demás lo ignoraban, él los ignoraría también. Era más fácil así… si ponía una barrera alrededor de sí mismo, no podían lastimarlo… A veces es más fácil evadirnos y encerrarnos dentro de nuestro mundo para evitar que nos dañen… Entonces la soledad y el silencio a nuestro alrededor se convierten en nuestra única compañía. Nunca tuvo a nadie que pudiera considerar como un amigo. Pero eso no importaba, porque de todas formas habría tenido que renunciar a ello, cuando tomara el lugar de L… Como había tenido que renunciar a su propia identidad para mantener viva la de otra persona._

_Near levanto la mirada a un estante que estaba frente a él, en el se podía observar tres pequeños muñecos que representaban a L, a Mello y así mismo. Dos de ellos estaban muertos y el otro había dejado de existir el día en que murieron. Nada de eso importaba, ya nada importaba… Porque su deber era ser una pieza más. Como una pieza de sus puzzles…_

_*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/_

_Pobre Near! ToT_

_Espero que les guste este fic tan triste._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o queja es bienvenida._

_Bye_


End file.
